Zombiedashreplies
"Well... if giving my own life and saving all the survivors... And possibly my friends... I would die for everyone..." - Zombiedashreplies when asked "would you stop me if i killed all the zombie ponies even you. but not the regular ponies?" '' Zombiedashreplies is a blog about how Rainbow Dash copes with being a 'zombie pony' after Equestria falls due to an unknown infection. Backstory Equestria is overrun with flesh eating zombie-ponies after a strange infection breaks out. The infection reaches Ponyville and Rainbow Dash takes it upon herself to protect her friends. But unfortunately, fate might have another path in store for her. Applejack and her family (except Applebloom) were the first to be infected, and without all the Elements of Harmony there was no way to reverse this chaos as Pinkie Pie and Rarity went missing. As for Rainbow Dash... This is where the story really begins. Fluttershy is in her cottage the day the infection broke out in Ponyville, but she doesn't know there is an infection until she hears screams coming from the town. When she goes to see whats happening she finds more then she can handle and runs back to her cottage only to be pursued by a hoard of zombies. Rainbow Dash hears Fluttershy's screaming and zooms off to help. Rainbow Dash bravely fought off all the zombies, but at a price... she lost her life. Twilight managed to use her magic to bring back Rainbow Dash's mind from before she was killed. After that, Twilight went to Canterlot and hasn't come back since. It's been 2 months since the zombie infection broke out and Rainbow Dash is still getting used to things. She protects any and all survivors who will trust her. She fights for food and to save lives of survivors, which she almost always ends up having stitches sewn up. She is still loyal to all and hopes that she'll find her friends and the princesses will come back and everything will be as it was before... everything... RelationshipsEdit Dash has become friends with many tumblrponies since she has been on tumblr. these are just a few. if I missed any please feel free to add them. Friends: Zombiefluttershy and askc-1 Waifu's : askdiscordshy and ask-cloudkicker enemies: none crushes: wouldn't you like to know Characters The characters so far in this blog are only rainbow dash and fluttershy, but I'll tell you about them. ''"I know all they see me as is a monster... and frankly... I probably am..." - zombiedash Rainbow dash is a caring friend but is very depressed at times. Though she is not undead, she uses this to help her friends. She cares more about other ponies then she does herself, she'd even starve herself multiple times just to try and keep more ponies alive. She is loyal but very meen at times. She cracks at times and just loses it. but through everything. All she does is protect everyone she can so they don't end up like her. Category:Loss Category:Rainbow dash Category:Pony blog Category:Draw blog Category:Loyalty Category:Comport Category:Infection Category:Ask blog Category:Zombies Category:Main six Category:Tragity